Journeys
by griff gal
Summary: Joey returns to capeside with a secret. A five month old secret. See how Joeys family and friends react to her secret baby. Please R & R. This is a P/J fic. COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of DC though I would like to own gorgeous Josh Jackson!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The airport was bustling with people as Josephine Potter made her way towards the luggage carousel. She was tired; she hadn't slept on the plane as she was dreading the third degree she was going to get once she returned to Capeside. Joey had been travelling for almost a day as she made her way from London to America. It hadn't exactly been comfortable journey especially considering she had a five-month-old baby to take care of.  
  
Joey had given birth to Aaron Jacob Potter in London on the 17th July. He was the reason that she was so scared to face her family and friends because, the truth was, nobody from Capeside knew that he existed.  
  
********************************************************************* Joey Potter's life had been like a roller coaster over the last year. After leaving Worthington, Joey accepted a job in one of the countries best publishing companies and was thoroughly enjoying her life as an independent woman. She was single, 22, and was satisfied at the direction that her life was heading in. Although Joey's love life had been very bumpy and seemed to centre around her 'supposed' soul mate Dawson Leery, she had finally come to see that her and Dawson were nothing more that childhood friends and could never be successfully romantically involved.  
  
Joey had been working for FOX Publishing for three months when she was called into her boss Joanna's office.  
  
"Joey, I have to tell you, I've been really impressed with your work here over these last months and I have a proposition for you." Joanna announced, leaning her elbows on the desk and sitting forward.  
  
"As you know, the company has offices all over the World. The London office is looking for a bright young talent to come in and help with new and innovative ideas. I think you are that girl."  
  
"Me? Are you serious, Joanna?"  
  
"I sure am Joey, what do you say, do you like Europe?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'd love to go" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"Great. The office will need you for around a year and a half but that is open to negotiation once you get there, depending on your suitability to the situation."  
  
"That sounds brilliant. When will I have to go?" Joey couldn't believe her luck. She'd thought she'd have to work at FOX Publishing for over a year before she ever got an opportunity like this. Joey had always wanted to go to England and now she had the opportunity to live there for over a year, there was no way that she'd turn down this job offer.  
  
"The London branch need someone by next month which means that it would be best if you could leave within the next three weeks.. Is that too soon for you to tie things up here?"  
  
"No, I can be ready for then Joanna - don't worry." It was two days before Joey was due to leave when she heard a knock at her door.  
  
"Pace, what are you doing here?" Joey was staring in the face of her high school boyfriend, someone who still gave her butterflies in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Well Potter, me and the guys decided that we couldn't let you leave America for a year without us having one last knees up together, so I have been ordered to deliver you to Grams house by 9.00pm tonight."  
  
"What Grams is going to arrange a 'knees up' with alcohol and loud music?" Joey teased.  
  
"Yeah - she's getting down with her bad self," Pacey grinned, "Nah, Jen says we all have to set off together so we don't misplace anyone or something, she decided we all know where grams is so it's the easiest place to leave from."  
  
"I suppose I had better get ready then had I?"  
  
"You sure had - unless you plan on coming out in those shorts", he shouted as she ran up the stairs. "I wish", he muttered under his breath. *********************************************************************  
  
Joey's last night was amazing. Jen, Jack, Dawson, Audrey and Pacey had planned a fabulous night. Joey hadn't stopped laughing all night and was sorry to see it end.  
  
As Pacey walked Joey home he said, "I can't believe your leaving us Potter, I'm not going to see you for such a long time"  
  
"I'll be home for holidays, Pace, you'll see me again soon'.  
  
"Yeah, but it won't be the same though will it? Your gonna be in a whole other continent. I'm going to miss you so much." They'd reached Joey's apartment.  
  
"Come on Pacey, we've been apart for a long time before. It wont be that bad. We'll still be great friends. I'll call you every week".  
  
"Yeah I suppose so", he muttered, looking down. "I got you a leaving present" he smiled, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Aaaaawwwwww, you didn't have to do that..Where is it?" She grinned.  
  
"I left it in your apartment".  
  
"Lets go see then shall we?"  
  
Sitting on the sofa was a beautifully wrapped package. Pacey watched Joey's face as she opened the silver paper.  
  
"The Little Mermaid?" Joey smiled, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you might like it back. I think I've had my fair share of it. You've got custody of it for the next couple of years. I thought you might get bored on the airplane." He smiled sadly.  
  
"Thank you Pacey" Joey lent over to kiss him thank you. As they came away from the kiss they looked into each other's eyes and lent back in for another kiss. This time the kiss deepened and they fell back onto the sofa together.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Joey had left for London soon after her night with Pacey, full of remorse for what might have been. They both knew that they couldn't be together, it was bad timing, and in all honesty, they were both too scared of revisiting old territory which had led to a lot of heartache for both of them. Both decided to put their night down to drunkenness mixed with fear of separation. They parted with a kiss and a cuddle, promising to call each other soon, as friends.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Joey had been in London for over a month when she noticed something was wrong. She'd missed her last period but put it down to the stressfulness of a moving and a new job, it was only later that she realised there was something else wrong. Sitting in her bathroom, Joey Potter discovered she was going to be a mother, and she knew there was only one option. Have this baby and become a single mum.  
AUTHORS NOTE: I hope this was OK for a first chapter. I know that the idea behind the story has been done before but I hope it's got a new style to it which you enjoyed. Please R&R, no flames please!!!!! 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It wasn't an easy decision to come to but Joey knew that she didn't want to force Pacey into anything that he couldn't handle. He had been working hard to become a success and the knowledge that he had a child could push him back into the immature teen he used to be. It was also a selfish decision to make, because Joey knew that she couldn't face having the baby or herself being rejected by him.  
  
Joey decided to keep her pregnancy a secret from her family and friends, at least for the time being. She didn't want to face all the questions that she would get asked and she was scared that the news of her pregnancy would get back to Pacey. It wouldn't take him long to figure out that he was the father of her child if he heard about the baby, she had been single for months and she wasn't the type of girl to have one night stands.  
  
Her fear grew as the pregnancy progressed and somehow, she never managed to tell anybody in America about it. Each time she talked to Bessie or Jen she knew she had to tell them, but she broke into a cold sweat and never managed to get the words out. She knew she was making a big mistake by not telling anyone but she couldn't bring herself to do it.  
  
Joey made many friends in England and grew especially close to Miranda, her colleague. She was from a place called Yorkshire and her quirky personality immediately meshed with Joey's. Miranda helped Joey through her pregnancy and grew to be one of her dearest friends. With Miranda's help, she began to get exited about the baby and was looking forward to its arrival. Together they poured over baby books and analysed the positives and negatives of various names. They wondered over the sex and measured Joeys growing stomach at every opportunity.  
  
When she was six months pregnant Joey said, "I think you should be this baby's honorary father, who needs a man?" Miranda looked up at her friend and caught a glimpse of the pain that Joey was feeling.  
  
"Why don't you call him, Joey? You know you're still in love with him." She sighed.  
  
"I do call him, sometimes"  
  
"You know what I mean. Tell him about the baby."  
  
"You know I cant. I don't want to ruin his life. This is my problem, not his."  
  
"Its his responsibility as well Joey. Maybe you're underestimating him. I think, from what you've told me, he loves you too. Think about the book he gave you, that was so thoughtful"  
  
"I'm not telling him, forget it. We've been awkward enough after that night, I don't want to make things worse." She sighed, tears forming.  
  
"Ok, Ok, I give in. Just tell me one thing,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You do love him, don't you?"  
  
Joey was quiet for a moment then looked her friend in the eye and said, "I don't think I've ever stopped loving him." She began to cry, silent tears. Miranda went over to her and hugged her, stroking her hair in comfort.  
  
"Don't worry Joey, everything will be all right."  
  
And it was. Joey gave birth to Aaron in July and Miranda was with her, supporting her through it. Joey thought of Pacey that night, wondering what it would have been like if he knew about the baby, if he knew she still loved him.  
  
It had been impossible to tell if Aaron looked like Pacey in those early days. I'Anybody who can tell with new babies must have good eye sight'/I, Joey decided, he was born with a head full of dark hair and large dark eyes, which could have come from his mother or father. It was only as the months grew that Joey saw highlights of Pacey, in the baby's face. When Aaron first smiled, it reminded her so much of him that she burst into tears.  
  
Joey loved her son so much. She was finding it difficult to cope with her job and the baby but she didn't want to give in. Joey Potter had always been a fighter and she wasn't going to break now. She'd been working from home in the final stages of pregnancy and FOX Publishing agreed that she could continue in that manner until Aaron got older, then he would be able to go in the crèche while Joey worked part time.  
  
Aaron was four months old when Joey realised that her contract was nearly up and she would soon have to go home and face the music. A date was agreed upon and the flights were booked. Joey and Aaron's belongings were packed and all her loose ends were tied up.  
  
Joey stood in the airport and hugged Miranda goodbye, "Call me, yeah?"  
  
"Sure will, bye sweetie, I'll miss you."  
  
Miranda turned to Aaron and blew a raspberry on his cheek, tickling him, causing him to giggle. "See yah later little dude, I'm gonna miss you, you know."  
  
A call announcing Joeys flight was announced . "Bye then."  
  
"Yeah bye". They hugged again, each one crying. "Don't forget to visit, 'kay?" Joey said.  
  
"I won't, don't worry".  
  
They finally parted and Joey went to board her flight, knowing that she and Miranda would always have a bond because of Aaron. ********************************************************************* Joey had finally arrived back in America after catching two transfer flights. The airport was bustling with people as she made her way towards the luggage carousel. She was tired; she hadn't slept on the plane as she was dreading the third degree she was going to get once she returned to Capeside. Joey had been travelling for almost a day as she made her way from London to America. It hadn't exactly been comfortable journey especially considering she had a five-month-old baby to take care of.  
  
Once she had claimed her baggage she made her way to find her hire car. It was going to be a long evening she decided.  
AUTHORS NOTE: I hope this was ok for a second chapter. Please review if you liked it. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Joey pulled up outside of the Potters B & B. Bessie wasn't expecting her and she knew that that wasn't the only surprise her sister would be getting that night.  
  
Undoing her seat belt, she turned to the passenger side where Aaron was sitting in his car seat and said, "Well, here we are, home sweet home, lets go and see your aunt Bessie shall we?" Leaning over, she unclasped his seat belt and lifted him onto her lap, "Here goes", she muttered.  
  
She stepped into the B&B with Aaron in her arms calling hello. A five-year- old Alexander came running to the door to see who was there. He spotted Joey and ran to her shouting "Aunt Joey! Aunt Joey!" Bodie came out of the living room as he heard Alexanders shouts. His face showed shock as he registered Joey.  
  
"My god, Jo, what are you doing here?" his shock changed as he smiled warmly, then looked down at Aaron. "Wh-who's that?" he stammered, stepping forward to have a closer look. "Is-is he yours?.'cos he sure looks like you Jo"  
  
"Yeah he is mine Bodie.. Where's Bessie I think we all need to talk"  
  
"She's in the kitchen, lets go and find her shall we. Jo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"He's beautiful"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
They found Bessie with her back to them in the Kitchen. Joey coughed then said "Hi, Bess, I'm home." Bessie turned around at her sister's voice. She had a large grin on her face as she saw Joey standing there.  
  
"Joey why didn't you tell us you were coming? We could have met you at the airport." It was only after she said it that Bessie saw Aaron. "er Jo, who's is that baby?"  
  
"He's my baby Bess, he's your nephew."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Bess, look, I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you. I know it's a shock. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't tell anybody."  
  
"Let me get this straight. You have had a baby all this time and you didn't even let me, your sister, know. I talked to you three days ago Joey! Three days and you didn't say anything. Come to think of it, I talked to you almost every week since you have been in England! You never let on to me that you were even PREGNANT!"  
  
"Bess. I'm so sorry. I was scared. I thought you'd make me come back ...I thought.." Joey started to cry. She couldn't go on. She had thought that Bessie would tell Pacey but she couldn't tell her sister that.  
  
"Who's the father, Joey? Or was it just some random guy? Is that the reason you don't want me to know?"  
  
Joey started crying even louder, "Is that what you think of me Bessie. Do you think I'm some kind of slut?!" Aaron started crying. He sensed his mothers discomfort and was scared by the raised voices.  
  
"Ok, why don't we all calm down here? Joey why don't I take the baby and get him settled why you to talk?" Bodie asked.  
  
"Thanks Bodie." She snivelled. Kissing Aaron on the head, "See you soon, pumpkin"  
  
Bessie watched quietly. "I can't believe you didn't tell me about him Jo. I thought we were close. I thought you trusted me" tears were falling down her face.  
  
"It wasn't about you Bess. I wanted to tell you so many times but I couldn't. It was my problem, no one else's. I couldn't burden you with it."  
  
"Your problem huh? We're sisters Jo. We share each others problems."  
  
"I know"  
  
"Did you think I'd be mad at you?"  
  
"Well you would be wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, of course," Bessie smiled, "But, I've been in the same boat Jo, you helped me through it when Alex was born, I wouldn't have passed judgement."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"What's my nephews name anyways?" Bessie smiled  
  
"Aaron..Aaron Jacob Potter"  
  
"That's real nice. He sure is a cutie"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"So who is the father? Do I know him? Is he from England? Does he know about the baby?"  
  
"He doesn't know about Aaron"  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
Joey turned away from Bessie. Avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Jo?... Did you get pregnant in England?"  
  
"No, I must have been pregnant before I left. Aaron's father is one of the reasons I stayed so quiet. Why I didn't tell anyone."  
  
"I know him don't I, Jo?"  
  
Again, Joey turned away.  
  
"Speak to me...Is it Dawson?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Who then. You might as well tell me. I'll probably be able to tell once I get a closer look at him"  
  
"Yeah you probably will"  
  
"Wait a minute..Is it..Is it IPacey/I?"  
  
Joey started crying again. She sat down on a chair at the kitchen table and held her head in her hands.  
  
"It is isn't it?"  
  
"Yes..Pacey is Aaron's father" She was sobbing now, loud sobs that made her shoulders shake. Bessie went to her side. Kneeling down on the floor, hugging her.  
  
"Shush Jo, its OK, it'll be fine"  
  
"What shall I do? He's going to find out I was pregnant now that I'm back. He's going to find out."  
  
"Why don't you tell him Jo? He deserves to know. Why haven't you told him already?"  
  
"He might reject Aaron. It might spoil both of their lives"  
  
"Is that the only reason? Or is there something else?"  
  
"No..He..He. might reject both of us..Aaron .and me."  
  
"Do you still love Pacey, Joey?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I do" She started crying again. Leaning into Bessie for comfort.  
  
"I knew it."  
  
"What? How did you 'know it'?"  
  
"I knew you still loved him after you broke up, when he was with Audrey."  
  
"Well, you might have let me know Bess, seen as I had no idea!"  
  
"I knew you'd figure it out someday..You have to tell him, you know that Jo, don't you? He deserves to know. He's not a bad guy. He may like what he hears, you never know."  
  
"Yeah. Let me just put it off for a bit OK?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
That night Joey went to bed knowing that she would have to face Pacey sooner or later.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The next day, Joey, Bessie and Bodie caught up on everything that they had missed, over breakfast.  
  
"Yunno, anybody who looks at Aaron will probably be able to tell that Pacey is his father. He has Pacey's smile and his eyes. He probably has his mischievous streak as well. You'd better watch this one Jo", she said stroking Aaron's hair, causing him to giggle.  
  
"I know.I'm going to have to keep my eye on him, especially when he learns to walk! I think he's going to be a ladies man!" Joey smiled, sadness just glimmering in her eyes.  
Joey was walking to the store with Aaron in a pushchair when she heard her name being called. She turned around to see Gail Leery making her way across the road with Lily walking beside her.  
  
"Damn it" Joey muttered.  
  
"Joey, I didn't know you were back in town! Last I heard you were still in England. When did you get back?" Gail exclaimed, giving her a hug.  
  
"I just got back last night. How are you?"  
  
"I'm great thanks-"  
  
"Look at the baby Mummy" Lily interrupted.  
  
"Are you babysitting for someone?" Gail asked, indicating Aaron in the pushchair, "He sure is a cutie"  
  
"er, no Gail I'm not...he's..he's mine...This is my son, Aaron" Joey blushed looking down."  
  
"Oh my lord! I'm sorry, I never even knew you were pregnant."  
  
"erm, nobody did, I'm afraid. I kept it a secret. I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about him just yet. Until I can let people know myself"  
  
"Sure Joey. This sure is a surprise. I can't believe it. Why didn't you let anyone know?"  
  
"I didn't know how. I have issues, what can I say" Joey smiled uneasily. She remembered Bessie's words from that morning, would Gail notice the similarity between Pacey and Aaron? Apparently she hadn't or at least she didn't let on that she had.  
  
"OK, I'll see you later" Gail said.  
  
"Bye..and thanks, I'll tell everyone soon, honest."  
  
"you should..and Jo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think you should tell Pacey about the baby.if I'm right in what I'm thinking"  
  
"WHAT?! Er.what do you mean?"  
  
"Shush, Joey" Gail smiled as she was about to cross the street, "You don't have to explain anything to me, bye"  
  
Gail knew. That was all Joey needed. She couldn't have Dawson finding out that Pacey was the father or her child before Pacey actually found out himself. She needed to talk to Pacey soon. It hadn't been her plan to let him know he was Aaron's father straight away, but if Gail could see, then anyone may be able to tell. She planned to let him know as soon as she got herself settled to the idea. First, she decided, she would have to talk to a friend. She had to get at least some of what she was feeling off of her chest.  
  
Once back at the B & B, Joey picked up the phone and dialled Boston.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Jen? It's me, Joey. I'm back. I'm in Capeside. I need to talk" 


	4. chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you all with your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. It might take me a few days with the next couple cos I've got homework to do. Keep reviewing. Lou xx (.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Joey, its so great to hear from you! So what's eating you?"  
  
"Ok Jen, before I tell you this you have to promise not to freak out at me or anything"  
  
"Sure I promise, whatever.go on"  
  
"Ok. Whoooh" Joey breathed, "When I was in England.. I. well.. I found out that I was pregnant."  
  
There was silence and then."OH MY GOD! What happened.. are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"Did you.. have it.aborted?"  
  
"NO! I couldn't bring myself to do that Jen"  
  
"So your pregnant? Oh God, your gonna be a mom, I cant believe this, how far gone are you, when's it due? Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"  
  
"Erm, Jen. I'm not pregnant."  
  
"What.. Oh, Joey I'm so sorry, are you Ok? . These things happen. I'm so sorry. I had no idea"  
  
"What?" Joey was puzzled.  
  
"My cousin miscarried too, last June, she's gonna try again though. Don't let this set you back Jo, I know it hurts but when the time is right, you have to try again, you can't let this put you off"  
  
"Jen just stop!" Joey shouted at her rambling friend. "I haven't had a miscarriage"  
  
"Then what's happened?" Jen was confused  
  
"I've already had my baby"  
  
"WHAT?!!!!"  
  
"Now don't freak out, you promised.He was born in July, his name is Aaron and I love him"  
  
"You're telling me that you've had a baby for five months and you didn't even tell me that you were pregnant?! I thought we were friends Jo.You could have told me"  
  
"Jen, keep your voice down..is anyone else there?"  
  
"No just me.why?"  
  
"I just don't want everyone to find out yet, that's all. Ok, let me explain. I didn't tell anyone in America that I was pregnant, not even Bessie and Bodie. I didn't want anyone to know."  
  
"Why? We wouldn't judge you Jo"  
  
"I know you wouldn't. I'll have to explain everything later. as for me trusting you, of course I do Jen..your one of my best friends, I love you, don't be mad, please." Joey's voice began to wobble as she started to cry.  
  
"Joey, sweetie, don't cry, please, it's Ok, you don't have to explain anything to me."  
  
"I know." she carried on crying  
  
"Ok, I'm coming back to Capeside"  
  
"What? Jen you don't have to dothat"  
  
"Yes I do. You're right. We are best friends. And friends are there for each other. Anyway, from the sounds of it you're an emotional wreck, and that is not the Joey Potter that I know and love. You need cheering up Missy, and I'm the one to do it," this caused Joey to smile, "Besides I need to meet the new hottie in the Potter family, and he needs to get acquainted with Aunt Jen".  
  
"Thank you so much Jen, when are you coming?"  
  
"I'll be there tomorrow morning. Erm, Joey?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I tell Jack and Grams? They'll find out eventually, plus you don't want to explain all of this again and again do you?"  
  
Joey sighed. She'd known that by telling Jen she would have to tell other people too. Jen still lived with Grams and Jack was a frequent caller at their home.  
  
"Ok. But don't tell anyone else. I can't have anyone else knowing just yet, Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"And please apologise to Grams for me.I know she won't like this"  
  
"Ok, see yah tomorrow."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Joey hung up the phone hoping that this news wouldn't get back to Pacey. More people were starting to find out and it only took for someone to open their mouths too much for him to find out.  
Joey woke to the sound of Aaron crying. It was 7.00am and had been the first night that he hadn't waken during the night. Joey felt better now than she had whilst she'd been in England. She was getting closer to relieving the weight from her shoulders and she had finally had a decent nights sleep.  
  
Joey sung softly as she tended to Aaron, kissing him on each cheek. She stuck her tongue out at him causing him to giggle softly. Joey dressed Aaron in denim dungarees with ducks on the pockets, a light blue t-shirt and white and blue socks. "Aren't you a handsome devil", Joey cooed to him, "Aunt Jen is just going to fall in love with you. Lets see how long your outfit is going to last before it gets sick on it, shall we?"  
  
Joey and Aaron went downstairs to the kitchen where Bodie was cooking breakfast "Yum, something smells good, what we having?"  
  
"Blueberry pancakes" Bodie smiled.  
  
"Yes! I haven't tasted any as good as yours in a long time"  
  
"That's because there are none as good as mine" he grinned cheekily.  
  
Bessie walked into the kitchen with Alexander following behind "hey Jo do you want me to take Aaron while you get dressed? Jen'll be here soon."  
  
"Sure, thanks"  
  
"OK, but you'll have to wait until after breakfast Jo, 'cos your pancakes are ready" Bodie said.  
  
Joey had just finished feeding Aaron when she heard a car approaching the B & B. Looking out of the window she saw Jen getting out. She hadn't changed in the time that Joey had gone. She still had blonde hair and a curvy figure. She was grinning as Joey stepped onto the porch with Aaron in her arms. They ran to greet each other and managed to hug without hurting Aaron.  
  
"How are you?!" they both said at the same time then laughed.  
  
"Hello", Jen said to Aaron, "Aren't you just the cutest little thing" she cooed. Aaron smiled at her and reached for her hair making ooooohhh noises.  
  
"He's got this thing about blondes", Joey explained, "can't get enough of their locks" she smiled down at her baby. Jen watched her with a smile.  
  
"Gee, Jo, I can't get over it. You're a mum! It totally suits you. You're glowing"  
  
"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself"  
  
"Thank you kindly"  
  
They stepped into the house with Jens luggage and started to catch up.  
  
"So how's everybody been?"  
  
"Well, nothings really changed. You know most of our news. Its not like we never talked or anything."  
  
"I know but I haven't talked to anybody for a couple of months. When I first went to England I spoke to you guys regularly, but as I was close to giving birth I couldn't call as much. I was riddled with guilt for not telling anyone."  
  
"Its Ok. Everyone forgives you for walking out on us..only joking - smile! God Jo, you need to cheer up"  
  
"I know, I know. It's just that I'm dreading everyone finding out". She was also scared that Jen would be able to tell that Pacey was Aaron's father like Gail had done. Apparently though Jen wasn't very observant and hadn't noticed any resemblance. I'Gail must have been able to tell because she had seen Pacey when he was young' /IJoey reasoned.  
  
"So when did you last see everybody?" She asked Jen. She was desperate to know about Pacey but couldn't ask directly otherwise she might rouse Jens suspicions. She hadn't spoken to Pacey directly since just after Aaron was born. They'd sent emails but only spoken once in that time. After giving birth, Joey found herself acting even more awkwardly with him than before. She knew their relationship was strained and that it was because they had slept together. For her the sex wasn't a problem in itself. She wished that her and Pacey could have gotten back together. She knew that they had a lot of history and people would say that getting back together wouldn't work but she knew that when they broke up, there had been a lot of feelings that hadn't gone away. No, having sex with Pacey hadn't caused the awkwardness, it wasn't even Aaron, it was her fear that he regretted that night and considered it as a big mistake.  
  
"Well," Jen interrupted her reverie, "I saw Dawson about a month ago, when he came up from LA, I see Jack almost everyday, and I saw Pacey last week, for dinner with Grams."  
  
"So, er, how are Jack, Dawson and Pacey?"  
  
"Great. They are all doing great. Jack is very surprised but also exited by your news. He is dying to get out here and see you. He wanted to come with me today but I told him he couldn't 'cos we were having a girly day, but I said I'd ask if he could come up for the weekend, what do you say?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd love that, he should come as soon as he can, we'll ring him later..So are any of you guys in relationships now?" It had been a question she had never asked Pacey in his emails, she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, and she was scared of the answer.  
  
"Well, I'm kind of having a thing with this guy from work, Ben, he's so nice, really sweet - Grams approves of him. Jack is still single. He did have this thing going with a guy but it kind of fizzled out. Erm, Dawson, has had a girlfriend for the past 7 months, I suppose you know about her huh?"  
  
"Liz? Yeah he's told me all about her."  
  
"Does it bother you?"  
  
"No. Not at all actually.Why? Does it bother you?"  
  
"No. I'm fine with it. Can you believe we are both over Dawson Leery?"  
  
"It is about time. I think we've both grown up. We aren't kids anymore you know?"  
  
"I know. I mean you I have /I kids!"  
  
Joey smiled. "So, is er, is Pacey in a relationship?"  
  
"No actually. Can you believe it? I haven't seen him with a girl in the longest time. He may have had a one-night stand or something. he wouldn't tell me if he had. but I'm pretty sure he hasn't been in a relationship."  
  
"Oh" Joey said nonchalantly. Relief coursed through her. She didn't think she would be able to cope with the added pain of Pacey having a relationship with anyone.  
  
"Actually," Jen carried on, "Pacey hasn't really been so perky for a while. When you left I didn't see him for the longest time, and then when we did meet up he wasn't really happy. Did you two argue or something? 'Cos he didn't really talk about you and seemed to skirt away from any subject that mentioned the past like high school."  
  
Joey winced. He didn't talk about her. Jen hadn't seen him after Joey left. He was ashamed. He wouldn't face what had happened. What if he hated her? How was she going to spring a child on him? Would he abandon Aaron? Would he reject her friendship? Tears began to fill her eyes. She stood up so Jen couldn't see.  
  
"Would you like a drink?"  
  
"yeah sure, thanks. So did you and Pacey argue?"  
  
"No not at all. He might be mad at me but we didn't argue."  
  
"Maybe he just misses you"  
  
"hmmmm" Joey muttered.  
  
It was only later that night when they settled down again that Jen asked about Aaron's father.  
  
"So who was he?"  
  
"Who was who?"  
  
"Aaron's father. Who was he? Some English guy?"  
  
"Erm, do we have to talk about this?"  
  
"Well I think we should. You need to talk to someone and I'm as good as anyone".  
  
Joey sighed. Jen continued, "This guy has hurt you hasn't he Joey? Did he know you were pregnant? Has he even seen Aaron?"  
  
"We weren't in a relationship Jen"  
  
"So it was a one-night stand?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
Jen frowned, "Well that's not like you, Jo. I hope you knew him well before hand"  
  
"Please don't lecture me Jen, Ok?"  
  
"Well, Joey, you need to be able to answer these questions some day yunno? Aaron is going to want to know who his father is and your going to need an answer lined up for him"  
  
"Just lay off this subject Jen"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't want to go into it" She shot back. The anger between them was beginning to rise as the argument continued.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because its none of your business that's why!"  
  
"Well don't come crying to me when Aaron wants to know who his father is and you don't have an answer for him!"  
  
"I wont don't you worry!"  
  
"I'm not. If you don't feel you can trust me with whatever it is your hiding then why did you call me in the first place?!"  
  
"Because I needed to talk! I thought you'd understand"  
  
"Well make me understand!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"No I won't! Who is Aaron's dad?! What are you hiding Jo?! What is the big secret?!"  
  
"There is no secret!" the shouting was getting louder as Jen and Joey continued to argue, going around in circles.  
  
"Who's his father then?! Did you just sleep with a guy in a bar? Is that why you won't tell me?! Are you ashamed?!"  
  
"Oh, you'd love that wouldn't you?! You wouldn't be the only scarlet woman of Capeside then would you Jen?! You don't have to worry anymore anyhow do you?! 'Cos you didn't get pregnant did you Jen?! I did! Little innocent Joey Potter, the girl from down the creek! I bet your loving this 'cos it makes you look good! It makes you look virginal!"  
  
"This isn't about me Joey! This is about your son! Stop thinking of yourself and think of him!"  
  
"I am thinking of him! I don't want him to be rejected by his father!"  
  
"So his dad doesn't even know he exists! You've got to tell him! Who is he?! Is he from England?!"  
  
"I can't tell you!"  
  
"Yes you can. Who is he?! Did you know him long before you slept with him?!"  
  
"Shut Up!"  
  
"Tell me?!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"SHUT UP?!"  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"PACEY!!!" 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"WHAT?!...Did you say Pacey? Pacey?! As in OUR Pacey? Witter - Pacey?!"  
  
"Yeah. That Pacey. How many Paceys do you know Jen?"  
  
"Oh my God! How did this happen?! When did you..?!"  
  
"My leaving party. We were drunk, he gave me a leaving present." She began to cry again. "Damn these hormones" She muttered.  
  
"He gave you a present so you slept with him? What does this mean Joey?! Do you."  
  
"What? Do I what?"  
  
"Do you. love.him Jo?"  
  
Joey bit her lip and avoided eye contact with Jen.  
  
"Joey?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Jesus Christ! I don't believe this! You and Pacey.again?!"  
  
"Now do you understand Jen? Do you realise why I don't want anyone to know?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. But, he needs to know, Joey. He deserves to know"  
  
"I'm going to tell him. I am. I just need to prepare myself"  
  
"I'm sorry for being tough Joey. I didn't realise. Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm just so scared."  
  
"How did things end with you? What happened?"  
  
"We both kind of agreed it was a drunken mistake, that it was because we were scared of losing each other and of being apart."  
  
"Is that what it was for you?"  
  
Joey paused before answering Jen, sighing she said "No. I was in love with him. I had being denying it for ages. Passing it off as just an attraction. but I.I realised that night that I still loved him. I thought he might feel the same way. He gave me our copy of The Little Mermaid. It was really special when we were dating... During our summer. When we were on True Love."  
  
"Jo, I had no idea that you felt this way."  
  
"Well, its obvious that he doesn't feel that way about me. I was just a mistake to him. How can I tell him about Aaron when he is awkward about me anyway?"  
  
"No, Joey, he might feel the same way about you. You never know"  
  
"From what you said about how he's been acting he obviously doesn't"  
  
"No. He might have feelings for you. He might not have wanted to talk about you because it hurt him too much"  
  
"I seriously doubt that"  
  
"Well, you won't know till you talk to him"  
  
"I know", she sighed, "I know".  
  
Joey knew now what she had to do and she knew that she couldn't tell Pacey over the phone. It was getting too difficult to keep this secret from him. More people knew now and she knew it would anger Pacey if he was the last person to know he was a father.  
  
She felt nauseous as she picked up the phone. Jen was playing with Aaron and Alex downstairs, giving Joey time to prepare herself for what she was about to do. It would be the first time she had spoken to Pacey in months, and though she was scared about what would follow, she felt a glimmer of anticipation as she dialled his number in Boston.  
  
"Hello?" It was Pacey. He was there. What would she say?  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?"  
  
"Er.sorry Pace.I didn't hear you"  
  
"Potter, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah its me, Joey"  
  
"Well," he paused, clearing his throat, "long time no call"  
  
"I'm sorry Pacey. You got my emails though, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah I did"  
  
"You should have called me too"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry...So.What's up?"  
  
"Well.I'm back in Capeside"  
  
"You are?.Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"  
  
"Sorry, it was kind of rushed."  
  
"Ah, Ok."  
  
"So, how've you been?"  
  
"Fine, you?"  
  
"Okay.."  
  
There was silence for a moment when they both rushed to speak at the same time.  
  
"Lets meet up"  
  
"I need to talk Pacey"  
  
They laughed, relieving the tension.  
  
"So how about we talk when we meet up?" Pacey said.  
  
"Yeah. that would be good."  
  
"So.I'm coming to Capeside this weekend anyway, I'm helping Dougie paint his spare bedroom, we could meet up then"  
  
"Right that would be great."  
  
"Jeez, I can't believe it's been so long since I last saw you Jo."  
  
Neither of them spoke, remembering the last time they had seen each other.  
  
"So, I'll er . I'll call you when I get there"  
  
"Ok. bye Pace."  
  
"See yah Potter."  
  
I'That was awkward'/I, Joey thought as she walked downstairs, I'I bet he's only meeting me 'cos he feels he has to.'/I  
  
"Well?" Jen asked.  
  
"He's coming up this weekend. I haven't told him yet though."  
  
"Jacks arriving on Saturday too. Looks like we are all going to be here apart from Dawson."  
  
"Yeah, I bet its not going to be a joyful reunion though."  
  
"Don't worry Jo, I'm here for you"  
  
"Thanks Jen"  
  
"No probs. Pacey would be insane to turn his back on either of you. Look at this little face" she said lifting Aaron up high and sticking her tongue out at him, "who could refuse him?!"  
  
"Pacey might"  
  
"Well, he'd me mad, he'd be mad to turn his back on you too Joey."  
  
"Thanks"  
On Saturday morning Joey woke up with dread. She went about her daily activities in silence and refused Bodies offer of breakfast. She wanted to see Pacey again but she wished it wasn't in these circumstances.  
  
At about 11.30am, she heard the phone ring and held her breath as she waited for Bessie to shout whoever it was for. "Joey!" She heard her sister shouting up the stairs, "You've got a phone call" as she took the phone Bessie whispered "its Pacey."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Jo, I'm home now so I'll come around in an hour, Ok?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine, see you then Pace."  
  
"See you then".  
AUTHORS NOTE: I got this one done quite quickly, I know its short but I need to separate the chapter where Pacey finds out - to make it flow properly. Thanks for your reviews. Lou ( 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Joey didn't notice the person standing behind her straight away. She sensed his presence before he made himself known. Standing on the lawn outside the Potter B&B was Pacey Witter, her one true love.  
  
"Wow Jo, you're really looking great"  
  
"T-thanks Pacey, so do you"  
  
"Well.Come here and give me a hug Potter"  
  
Blushing Joey stepped down the stairs and embraced him, "It's great to see you, it really is Pace" she said with tears in her eyes. "I've missed you"  
  
"I've missed you Jo" He whispered leaning his chin on her hair, adding in a voice she could barely hear, "More than you know".  
  
They pulled apart, smiling nervously at each other.  
  
"So, er, shall we go inside and catch up?" Pacey asked  
  
"NO!" Joey answered, a little too quickly. "I thought we could take a walk"  
  
"That would be great,"  
  
'That was close' Joey thought silently. She couldn't have Pacey seeing Aaron before she had told him.  
  
They walked together in silence. "So, how've you been?" Pacey asked when they stopped to sit on a bench.  
  
"Alright I suppose. I've been fine"  
  
"You don't sound so sure. Wasn't England everything it was cracked up to be?"  
  
"It was fine. It wasn't brilliant, it wasn't bad.to be honest the only thing that was really good about it was meeting a new friend, Miranda, we grew really close... H-how about you?"  
  
"Well, I haven't really got much to report, nothing exiting has really happened to me while you've been gone. I've just been plodding along. It's been quite dull really." He smiled cheekily.  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
He looked down, "The truth?" Joey nodded, "Well, the truth is no. I'm not happy. The only happiness I get is from hearing from old friends." He looked Joey in the eyes, "I'm real glad I heard from you Potter, I really am."  
  
Joey caught her breath. He was speaking so tenderly. Like her call did mean a lot to him. She had to tell him now. It was the only way. She had to be truthful with him. He deserved to know. She had to stop being selfish. This wasn't about her. This was about Aaron.This was about Pacey.  
  
"I have to tell you something." She stared right into his eyes, tears welling.  
  
"What is it Jo, what's wrong?" He touched her cheek tenderly "Don't cry".  
  
She pulled away. Moving herself to the other side of the bench.  
  
"What's going on Joey?"  
  
"I haven't told you something Pace. something that happened while I was in England. I kept meaning to tell you. I really did. I just couldn't bring myself to do it."  
  
"Tell me then Jo. What's the big deal" he was looking confused and nervous at the same time, "have- have you got a new b-boyfriend?" he couldn't look her in the eye, he almost seemed scared of her answer.  
  
"No, I haven't got a new boyfriend Pacey" relief washed over his face but it turned serious when he saw Joey's expression, "I've got a baby".  
  
There was complete silence as what Joey said registered on Pacey's face.  
  
"A-a baby - baby? A crying baby? With diapers and formula?" he stuttered  
  
"Yeah. A bay. I've got a son. He's called Aaron"  
  
A shot of pain went through Pacey's face as he contemplated her news. "S-so you have had a relationship since you've been in England then. I mean. Aaron's father. Is he.is he involved with him?"  
  
"No" she looked steadily at him, "I haven't had a relationship in England. Aaron's father isn't involved with him... H-he's five months old Pace. I got pregnant before I left for England. Y-your. your Aaron's father Pacey. that's what I'm trying to tell you.You have a son".  
  
There was silence then shock filled Pacey's face. "WHAT?!"  
  
"P-Pacey, p-please don't be mad. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have told you." Joey had tears streaming down her face as she tried to explain. They were both standing up, facing each other.  
  
"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME JOEY?!" Pacey blew up. "WHY DIDN'T I KNOW ABOUT THIS?"  
  
"I didn't want to trouble you with it. I wanted you to get on with your life. to not be tied down."  
  
"What did you think I'd do Jo?! Did you think I'd tell you to get rid of him?! . You thought I'd abandon you both didn't you Jo?!. Jesus! I thought you knew me better than that. I thought you believed in me."  
  
"I do believe in you Pace. I was scared. So scared. I didn't know what to do. I know I was selfish. I was thinking of myself. Please understand", She sobbed.  
  
Pacey calmed down when he looked at her face. He couldn't stand to see her so upset. It was just the shock to find out he was a father. He had a son. It was too much to muster. He'd had no idea. He knew things were strained between them but he had put that down to the long distance thing.and. well, he thought he might have over stepped the boundaries the night that they slept together. He hadn't wanted to push Joey into anything she didn't want; yet he felt that he had. Pacey had wanted Joey for so long, and the prospect of her going away had brought home them feelings. To know that he wouldn't see her for over a year and that she would be starting a new life with new people was too much for him to bear. The next morning he had so wanted to ask her to stay. to stay with him. but he couldn't ask her to put her life on the line for him. She probably didn't even feel the same way. Pacey thought that she had put that night down to drunkenness and he had pretended to agree with her. It hurt him too much to know that she thought of it as a mistake; thought of him as a mistake. So he ignored it. He denied all of his feelings for her and pretended everything was normal. The only problem was that he had found it hard to carry on with his life. He'd tried new relationships, but nobody compared to her, and they fizzled out after a couple of dates. He worked most of his time and his social life consisted of nights with Jen, Jack and Grams. It wasn't exactly the most exiting lifestyle for a 20-something male.  
  
Now as he looked at her he knew why everything had been strained between them. Joey was offering him a new start. Aaron could turn his life around. He was part of him. He was his flesh and blood. Pacey could be a good father, he knew that. He hadn't had the best upbringing but he knew how to make his son feel loved and wanted. He wouldn't turn his back on his responsibilities. He would find a way to overcome this shock. Pacey would make everything all right.  
  
"I can't believe this." Pacey broke the silence, "I just can't believe I've got a son."  
  
Joey looked at him, "I am sorry Pace. I wanted to tell you-"  
  
"I deserved to know this Jo. You shouldn't have kept this a secret" hurt flashed in his eyes, "I could have been there for you Jo."  
  
"I know. It-its just I didn't want you to feel obligated to me.to us. I knew you'd take responsibility but I didn't want you to do it because you felt you had to.I wanted you to do it because.because you wanted to."  
  
"I want to be there Aaron. I want to see him. I need to see him. Please"  
AUTHORS NOTE: I hope this is what you wanted. I wanted to have Pacey angry for more of the time but I didn't want him to come off as the bad guy. I hope you got that he is hurt by Joey's secrets but he also wants to make things right. he still cares a lot for her. Next few chapters should see them getting together. Might get another chapter out this weekend. Can't do them during the week 'cos I'm revising for my exams. Thank you for all of your reviews!!!!! Lou. 


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORS NOTE: WAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I'm so happy! I live in England so I didn't see the finale. I'm desperate to watch it. I'm waiting for the transcript of 624 to become available but I know what happened. P & J are just made for each other!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Joey made her way through to the kitchen going through the day's events in her mind. It was such a relief to get the burden of the secret off of her shoulders. She knew Pacey was angry with her and that he was disappointed by the way she had treated him. She knew however that he also understood her behaviour. Joey had a feeling that he was going to be able to forgive her for the wrongs that she had done to him. Her only anticipation now was the meeting between Pacey and Aaron. She knew that he was great with kids, as Dawson once said "Pacey is great with kids, probably because he still a big one himself" but this meeting between them was important to their future relationship as father and son.  
  
Bessie came running out of the kitchen as soon as she heard Joey enter, "How was it? Did you tell him?"  
  
Joey sighed, then gave Bessie a small smile, "He knows Bess. He's coming to see Aaron tonight."  
  
Jen came up behind Joey. "How did he react? Did he get really angry?" she asked concerned.  
  
Joey turned around and smiled at her friends concern. "He did get angry - as you'd expect. But, I think he understands why I didn't tell him. He's really disappointed in me for keeping Aaron a secret but I think he feels worse because he thinks I felt like I couldn't confide in him . He wants to see Aaron. He's coming around at 7.00."  
  
Jen smiled at Joey reassuringly, "Well, I know Pace and I think he does understand the situation you were in. I'm sure he will forgive you, if he hasn't already"  
  
"Thanks, Jen" She turned to go upstairs while Bessie went back into the kitchen.  
  
Jen watched Joey go. "Of course he'll forgive you" she whispered, "He loves you Jo".  
  
Pacey walked through town thinking about his son. It was such a shock. In the past, he had pondered over what his reaction would be if he found out from one of his ex's that he had a child, but he never thought it would actually happen. He was surprised that he wasn't in the slightest bit unhappy. He was disappointed that he had missed out on the first few months of Aaron's life and that he had missed Joey's pregnancy but he wasn't scared about the years to come . in fact . he was exited. Pacey had always wanted children. He wasn't the tough man he sometimes pretended to be. He used to fantasise about him and Joeys children . about them growing old together . but when they broke up, it seemed that she had given up all of her feelings for him and it appeared that they would never rekindle their old flame. With Aaron, Pacey would have a little piece of Joey with him forever. "Pace!" someone shouted over to him. Pacey looked up to see Jack McPhee waving at him.  
  
"Jackers!" he smiled back - walking over to him. "What're you doing back here?"  
  
"I'm . here to see someone actually"  
  
"Ah, Joey?"  
  
"Whhheeeewwww." Jack breathed, "You know she's back. I just wanted to make sure that she had told you she was home"  
  
"Yeah she has" Pacey watched, amused as Jack stared back at him.  
  
"So er . have you seen Joey?"  
  
"Yep. I saw her this morning. Jack?"  
  
"Yeah Pace?"  
  
"You don't need to look so worried. I know about the baby"  
  
A look of relief passed over Jacks face. "Oh good. Can you believe it? Joey has a baby! Have you seen him? Did she tell you who the father is?"  
  
"I haven't seen Aaron yet no. I'm meeting him tonight. And I agree, it is pretty unbelievable that Joey is a mother"  
  
"I never thought that she would be the first one to have a baby did you?"  
  
"Nah, I didn't."  
  
They walked to a nearby café and pulled up a seat outside. They each ordered a drink.  
  
Jack took a sip out of his coffee. "So, do you know the story with the father?"  
  
Pacey looked him in the eye. "Why do you?"  
  
"I have no idea. Jen wouldn't tell me on the phone. She says it's not her secret to tell. I wonder if it's some guy in England."  
  
Pacey smiled, gulping down his Coke. Jack continued speculating about Aaron's father. He looked up suddenly, "You don't think."  
  
"What? I don't think what?"  
  
"Well, you don't think it . could . it could be."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Dawson?"  
  
Pacey spat out his coke as he started to laugh.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" Jack asked in surprise, "It's possible you know."  
  
"No it isn't" Pacey smirked  
  
"Why isn't it?"  
  
"Dawson wasn't near Joey when she got pregnant."  
  
"And how do you know that Oh-wise-one?" Jack asked sarcastically.  
  
"Because I know who the father is", he answered smugly.  
  
"What? You knew all of this time and you didn't tell me?"  
  
"Mmm hmm" Pacey nodded.  
  
"Who? Do I know him?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Come on man tell me"  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Really-really?!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Me."  
  
"What? Could you repeat that please?"  
  
"Me"  
  
"You? Hmmm. Well. That's a turn up for the books. I never expected that"  
  
"No. You expected Dawson" Pacey smirked.  
  
Joey looked up as she heard a knock at the door. Pacey. It was 7.00. It had to be him. From what Jack had told her when he arrived Pacey seemed to be pretty relaxed with the idea of having a son and that he had been joking around with him. That was a relief. If Pacey were relaxed about Aaron it would make it easier for everyone.  
  
"Hey" Pacey said when she opened the door.  
  
"Are you nervous?"  
  
"Erm you could say that yeah" Pacey smiled, running his hand through his hair.  
  
"It'll be fine . I'm real glad that you want to meet him"  
  
"Of course I want to meet him. I'm just a bit nervous that he wont like me."  
  
Joey smiled, "Of course he'll like you Pace. Besides. He has no choice. He's five months old - he has no escape if you start doing your nervous- joke thing."  
  
Pacey followed Joey into the kitchen living room where Jen was playing with Aaron. Pacey just stared. Aaron. His son. He was beautiful. He couldn't believe it. This little thing was his. His flesh. His blood. What a miracle.  
  
"Hey Pace" Jen waved, it looked like she had greeted him more that once.  
  
"Oh, er, hi Jen"  
  
Jen passed Joey her baby and touched Pacey on the shoulder. Pacey didn't take his eyes off of Aaron once. "Do you want to hold him?" Joey asked.  
  
"Y-yes. Yes please"  
  
"Here you go." She passed Aaron over to his father. The baby laughed as Pacey stared down at him, jiggling him up and down. Tears came into Pacey's eyes as he watched his son, "My God. He's perfect Jo."  
  
Joey smiled as tears ran down her cheek. It was such a happy sight. She had longed for this. For Aaron to be with his father. It looked as if Pacey wanted this. That he wanted Aaron to be part of his life.  
  
Pacey wiped the tears away and smiled, "how can you feel this much love for someone you just met? It's a miracle. He's a miracle"  
  
"I know. I know. He has so much of you in him"  
  
"He does. And you. No wonder he's beautiful, look at his parents" Pacey joked.  
  
Bessie, Bodie, Jen and Jack were watching from the hall, unseen. Pacey and Joey were so close, with Aaron between them. 'It would make such a good photograph' Jen thought to herself, 'the perfect family picture'.  
  
Pacey looked down at Joey smiling. She was so beautiful. Even more so than he remembered. He wanted her so much - mind body and soul.  
  
Joey looked up at him and saw the love in his eyes. Butterflies began to flutter in her stomach as they leaned in towards each other.  
  
The four people in the hall held their breath simultaneously as the couple lent towards each other.  
  
A kiss. A perfect kiss. They had waited so long to have a kiss like this. They pulled apart and looked at one another. Both of them smiled then leant in for another one.  
  
Their friends (and family) smiled at one another as they walked away. "Damn it!" Jack muttered, reaching in his pocket.  
  
"What's wrong Jack?" Bessie asked.  
  
"I owe Jen 10 bucks. I didn't think they'd kiss for another couple of days."  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: This isn't the end. There's probably another chapter to go. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"So where do we go from here?" Joey asked Pacey as they sat on the sofa.  
  
"Well," he said stroking her cheek, "We could always take it upstairs." He grinned cheekily.  
  
"I'm talking more long term Pace" She smiled back up at him.  
  
"You know what I'd really like?"  
  
"What"  
  
"You. And me. And Aaron. Together. Like a family. I want to get back together Jo."  
  
"Pace." She sighed, "I want that too. But you're not saying that just because of Aaron are you? I don't want you to feel obliged just because you got me pregnant"  
  
"Jo. Listen to me." He held her chin, turning her face to look in her eyes, "I love you. I've loved you since I was seventeen. I've not stopped loving you all of these years. I've waited for you to want me back - and now that I have you I don't want to lose you"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really"  
  
"I love you too Pace. I always will."  
  
They leaned in for another kiss. They were officially back together.  
  
Joey was happy. She was ecstatic. Being with Pacey brought back all of those feelings that she had when she was with him the first time. He was great with Aaron and they had spent the last few days together. Now came the time to go public with their news. Not only did people need to know about Aaron. They also needed to know about Joey and Pacey.  
  
They went to approach Doug together. He looked confused by their appearance together. He hugged Joey hello and commented on how well she looked.  
  
"Well this is a surprise. Are er are you two - you know - together?"  
  
Pacey smiled and reached over for Joeys hand. "Yes we are were together"  
  
"Well that's great! You two always were a good couple. Joey has the looks and the brains and Pacey has - well he has something"  
  
"Charm Doug - he has charm . and wit. And a great butt!" Joey smiled.  
  
"Josephine Potter! I'm shocked at you!" Pacey said in mock disgust.  
  
Doug smiled at them. Glad to see his brother happy again. Doug had seen how unhappy Joey's absence had made Pacey and he knew that they would last this time.  
  
"Er, Doug. We kind of have something to tell you."  
  
"What"  
  
"Well. er. you see." Pacey rambled  
  
"Doug. I've had a baby. And it's er he's Pacey's"  
  
"You're an uncle - again"  
  
"W-w-well that is news. Is it a joke?"  
  
"No it's true Dougie. I have a son called Aaron. He's five-months old"  
  
"A baby. Pacey is a father." He paused and looked at them "Well that poor kid, is all I've got to say. Whheew! I can't believe this . Pacey is a dad ... He has a son. Well congratulations I suppose. Congratulations are in order right?"  
  
"Yeah they are. They really are" Pacey pulled Joey towards him.  
  
They filled everyone in on the development in their relationship, until all there was left to tell was Dawson. He was surprised. In fact everyone was surprised. Joey and Pacey hadn't been together for years - and all of a sudden they had a child together. Dawson did offer his congratulations and didn't appear to be resentful at all. After talking to both Pacey and Joey on the phone, he grudgingly admitted to them both that they were the best couple to come out of their circle of friends and that he was happy for them.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: I know this is a really short chapter but I'm going to add some more. I just wanted to get this bit out. I thing the next part (maybe parts) need to be separate. Thank you all for your reviews they really make me feel happy to read! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Authors note: I realize that my last chapter was really rushed. I wanted to get it out of the way which left it rubbish - sorry. I'm also sorry that it's been a long time since I last added a chapter. I've been doing my A- level exams, which meant I had to revise!!!! UGH! Anyway, I'm not really that happy with my writing in this fic and I hope I will do better from now on. I've got almost three weeks with nothing to do so I should be writing some more fics soon - hopefully they will be better.  
  
The sun was setting over Capeside emitting an orange glow over the waterfront. Joey Potter sat on the dock outside the bed and breakfast thinking about the past few weeks. Her life finally seemed to be making sense. She was finally happy. Things were so simple now. In the past her feelings for Pacey had left her scared. She had run away from what she really wanted in case she left someone else hurt. That had always been her problem. She cared too much about what other people thought about her.  
  
Joey heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Pacey Witter, her one true love. He sat down next to her and gave her a peck on the cheek. "What you up to, out here all alone?"  
  
"I was just thinking how great my life has just become"  
  
He smiled at her, "I think I can relate"  
  
She was quiet for a moment then said, "For years I have felt all alone. I think I distanced myself from possible happiness in case I ended up getting hurt. The only bit of sunshine in my life came when I had Aaron. That was because of you Pace. You are my sunshine. I love you". She was looking down into the water but as she said her last words she looked into his eyes and saw tears there.  
  
"You don't know how long I've wanted to here you say that. I love you too Joey."  
  
They kissed and moved closer together. They stayed locked in each other's arms and watched darkness fall over the water.  
  
**********  
  
"Pace?! You here?!" Bessie shouted from the kitchen as she lay what appeared to be a suit on the worktop.  
  
Two months had passed since Joey and Pacey had got back together and the two of them had been staying at the Potter B&B for the past week. Pacey had immediately asked Joey and Aaron to move in with him in Boston and though she had some reservations about going too fast in their relationship she agreed. Joey wanted everything to be right with her and Pacey and was still scared that he felt obligated to be in a relationship with her because of Aaron. Pacey was continually telling her this was not the case and finally convinced her that she should move in with him asking her how they could be moving too fast when they had known each other since they were kids.  
  
It was easy to see that Pacey's flat would not be big enough for all three of them so they made the decision to move to a bigger place. This was quite a commitment for the two of them and it took a lot of discussion to agree that they were ready for this. They wanted to be a family. They had found a house just outside of Capeside that was within their price range and were confident that it would be a great home for them in the future. The house was nearly ready to move into but whilst everything was finished, they were staying at the Bed and Breakfast.  
  
It was almost time for them to move in but Pacey didn't think that Joey realized just how much he loved her, so he was about to prove it.  
  
"Yeah I'm here Bess, did you get everything?" Pacey said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Sure did, it's all set, when is she due home?"  
  
"At seven, she's supposed to be picking Aaron up from the Leery's on her way back but Gail's going to arrange for him to spend the night so that might delay her a bit."  
  
"Good. Bodie's got everything sorted out down at the bay, I'm going to call him on his cell when you leave here so that he can make himself scarce."  
  
"Thank you so much Bess. I really appreciate your help, I'd have been lost without you."  
  
"It's fine, this is for the happiness of my sister and nephew after all. Your suit is here have you arranged things upstairs?"  
  
"Yup, the dress is hanging on the wardrobe with the note and the flower."  
  
"Well, it's six-thirty, you'd better head over to the restaurant to get ready - we don't want you running into each other do we?"  
  
Pacey looked panicked as he made to leave.  
  
"Bess, wh-what if ...?"  
  
"That won't happen Pace, don't worry"  
  
He gave her a small smile and a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thanks" he gulped, "I hope I'm not going to mess this up."  
  
"You won't, now move your arse Witter, you've got a job to do"  
  
Joey entered the house and looked around suspiciously. There was no sign of anyone. The house was silent. Aaron had been asleep by the time that Joey had arrived at the Leery's and Gail had insisted that he stay the night so as not to disturb him. No matter how much Joey protested, Gail wouldn't let her win and told her to go and have a night alone with Pacey. Joey hated to admit it but the prospect of a night alone with Pacey sounded like bliss. But now as she looked around the house, she couldn't find a sign of anyone never mind her boyfriend.  
  
"Is anyone here?" She called walking to her bedroom.  
  
She stopped dead as she entered the room. A beautiful dress was hanging on the door of her wardrobe and a rose and note with her name on it was pinned onto the hanger.  
  
"What's this all about?" She asked herself.  
  
I Jo,  
Meet me outside Leery's Fresh Fish at eight wearing this dress.  
Don't ask questions all will be explained.  
Love Pacey xxx /I  
  
She was surprised and highly suspicious but as the note said 'don't ask any questions'. She looked over to the dress, it was absolutely gorgeous, just her style. When she tried it on she found that it was a perfect fit.  
  
Joey arrived at the restaurant at exactly 8 o'clock and was surprised to find it closed, she had assumed that they were having dinner there, what else could they be doing?  
  
She heard someone clear their throat behind her and turned to see Pacey watching her. He looked gorgeous in the suit he was wearing, the blue of his shirt made his eyes even more outstanding than usual.  
  
"Miss Potter, may I lead the way?" he asked huskily, holding his arm out for her.  
  
"You certainly may Mr. Witter." She said.  
  
They walked together slowly. "Pacey what's going on?" She questioned him.  
  
"I thought you read my note"  
  
"Yeah but it didn't say what we were doing..."  
  
"No, it said don't ask any questions, so don't, you'll find out soon enough."  
  
She let out a squeal of frustration but didn't ask any more questions.  
  
They continued walking until Pacey reached out to stop her next to a boat. She looked at him curiously. "Why have you stopped?"  
  
"Well you wanted to know where we were going"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well here we are"  
  
She looked around but couldn't see anything that Pacey could be referring to until she looked at the boat. She looked back up at him and pointed to the boat - "there?"  
  
Pacey smiled back down at her, "Yes"  
  
"Who's is it Pacey. Won't they mind us using it?"  
  
"No the owner would be honored for you to go on board Jo"  
  
"Who's is it"  
  
Pacey smiled knowingly then took Joey's hand and led her to the side of the boat to indicate the name of the boat 'True Love'. Pacey was smiling as comprehension dawned on her face.  
  
"Is-is this your boat Pacey?"  
  
"Jo, this-" he indicated the boat, "is ours. She belongs to both of us"  
  
"Oh my gosh. She is so beautiful," Joey breathed.  
  
"Just like you." They smiled at each other. Pacey climbed onboard.  
  
Joey attempted to follow him but he stopped her. "Wh-Oh. Permission to come aboard?"  
  
"Permission granted"  
  
They kissed.  
  
A table was set out with a meal for two. It looked amazing.  
  
"Wow." Joey breathed, "Pacey this is fabulous."  
  
They ate a three-course meal, which was being heated, in a separate room. They had been talking all the way through the meal but Joey noticed that Pacey seemed to be getting more and more restless as though something was playing on his mind.  
  
"What's the matter Pace, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothings wrong. In fact, everything is right, completely right."  
  
He leant over the table and poured the champagne. Pacey then leant forward to take her hand in his.  
  
"Jo, I've told you before but I'm going to tell you again. My life has been miserable without you. You are the light in my life and you make me whole. This boat is the new 'True Love' and it symbolizes us. You are my true love Jo, you always have been. These past two months have been the best months of my life. You have given me the most precious thing in Aaron and I love you for it. I want us to be a family Joey. I want us all to be together, you Aaron and me, properly. It feels so right being in your arms it feels like I'm home, Jo." Tears were in both of their eyes as he said this. Pacey took a deep breath and moved to the floor so that he was on one knee. He took her left hand in his as she gasped.  
  
"It's because I love you so much that I'm telling you this Jo. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." his voice was shaking, "Josephine Potter, will you marry me?"  
  
Tears were cascading down both of their faces. Pacey was waiting in anticipation he would feel as though his life was over if she said no. It seemed as if minutes were going by. Pacey looked up into her face to see her smiling.  
  
"Of course I will marry you Pacey. I love you so much. You and Aaron are my world"  
  
"Oh Joey" he muttered tracing her lips. He pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately.  
  
They spent the night on that boat. Blissfully happy with each other. It felt as if they were made for each other. They were meant to be together. They were true love.  
  
Authors note: There. I think that's it. This is all I can get out of this fic now. I know I could write about the wedding and stuff but I think I will leave it here for the time being. Hope you like it. Thank you for all of the reviews. Lou. 


End file.
